A problem associated with bone injuries, for example broken bones, is that healing bone tissue takes a long time. Bones may take anywhere from three to six weeks to heal. The long healing process may result in the patient prematurely moving as normal only to re-fracture the bone. In addition, the longer a bone takes to heal, the higher the probability of a patient developing an ailment related to the bone injury.
Thus, there is a need to accelerate the healing process of bones with a system that is easy to use and produces enhanced healing. It would be desirable if a system were provided that safely and reliably speeds up the healing process, for example while the patient wears an orthotic, bandage or casting.